1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a child safety seat, and more particularly to a child safety seat having a tilt adjustment mechanism for adjusting tilt angle of the child safety seat.
2. Art Background
In general, a child safety seat disposed in a vehicle is mainly utilized to be sat by children and provide a suitable protection for children, and the child safety seat is usually designed angle-adjustable so as to provide a comfortable position for children. As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,478 discloses a child safety seat 9, wherein the child safety seat 9 includes a supporting base 91 disposed in a car seat (not shown) and a seat portion 92 rotationally disposed on the supporting base 91. In addition, the child safety seat 9 further includes a pair of racks 93, a pair of guiding tracks 94 formed on the supporting base 91 and a handle 95 disposed between the supporting base 91 and the seat portion 92, wherein the pair of racks 93 further includes a plurality of locking apertures 930. The handle 95 includes a guide bar 951 fixedly connected to the seat portion 92 and slidably disposed on the guiding tracks 94, a pair of latch elements 952 disposed on the guide bar 951 and optionally hooked on the plurality of locking apertures 930, and a pair of pull rods 953 pivotally connected to the latch elements 952 and moved with respect to the seat portion 92. The above-mentioned child safety seat 9 may achieve the purpose and features for adjusting an angle of the seat portion by using the linking lever principle and engaging the latch elements 952 with different locking apertures 930 through the pull rods 953.
However, the above-mentioned prior art is mechanically complex, increases the number of parts on the child safety seat, and therefore increases cost and creates some problems and shortcomings on its operation and reliability. In order to overcome the problems described above, a tilt adjustment mechanism for a child safety seat according to embodiments of the present invention is provided such that the tilt adjustment mechanism includes the purposes and functions of simple structure, low cost, easy operation, and firm engagement, in addition to the basic functions of adjusting a comfortable position for children.